


【架空|援助交际梗|Clancy×Bryan】HYPOCRITICAL 19-24ACTS

by ryuowl



Series: 【RPS架空|援助交际梗|Clancy×Bryan】HYPOCRITICAL [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 03:05:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16317929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuowl/pseuds/ryuowl
Summary: ※底特律：变人 汉康演员延伸，与真人无关，纯属虚构，注意避雷。汉克演员：Clancy Brown康纳演员：Bryan Dechart※三两天就会在自己微博更新一小节，存多了来LOF发一回。※非真正意义的文，就是脑洞结合体【稍微详细一些的？】。所以没什么文风啊规格可言，看得下去的人欢迎自行脑补。※人物性格什么的基本来说都是虚构的了。※不是汉康，不是汉康，不是汉康！！！※与真人演员无关！与真人演员无关！与真人演员无关！





	【架空|援助交际梗|Clancy×Bryan】HYPOCRITICAL 19-24ACTS

**Author's Note:**

> ※底特律：变人 汉康演员延伸，与真人无关，纯属虚构，注意避雷。
> 
> 汉克演员：Clancy Brown
> 
> 康纳演员：Bryan Dechart
> 
> ※三两天就会在自己微博更新一小节，存多了来LOF发一回。
> 
> ※非真正意义的文，就是脑洞结合体【稍微详细一些的？】。所以没什么文风啊规格可言，看得下去的人欢迎自行脑补。
> 
> ※人物性格什么的基本来说都是虚构的了。
> 
> ※不是汉康，不是汉康，不是汉康！！！
> 
> ※与真人演员无关！与真人演员无关！与真人演员无关！

“那个列表有用吗？”  
在听到Neil的这句之后，Bryan“噗”的一声把嘴里的牙膏泡沫全喷在玻璃上。忍着一肚子火，Bryan匆匆洗漱完毕、把玻璃弄干净便到客厅看电视。厚脸皮的同居人紧随着贴到他身边，笑得贼贼的。  
“看你整个周末都没回来，肯定是玩得很高兴吧。”  
“……”  
忍耐着爆粗或者杀人的想法，Bryan凶巴巴地瞪了Neil一眼，虽然那双大眼睛让他看起来像只发怒的猫咪。  
“别害羞嘛，有什么烦恼都可以跟我商量的。毕竟我也算是有点经验。”  
听Neil这么说，Bryan就想起那些传言。当然，他没兴趣探究别人的往事。但既然本人也这么说了，那么或许可以和他人谈述一下自己的事。他对这个圈子一无所知，当然他也不想去了解，但是……他到底还是想知道自己正在做的是不是正确的，或者对方对自己的喜欢或纠缠是不是正常的。  
纠结地玩着手指，他终于转过身面向Neil，开始大致地讲述Clancy和他的相遇，对待自己的方法和……一些性癖。  
“他总是很喜欢接吻、拥抱……而且满嘴甜言蜜语，说的时候眼睛都不眨一下，隔天早上还老是缠着我撒娇……这样是不是很奇怪？”  
Neil摸摸下巴，挑挑眼眉。  
“你和你的……援交对象……接吻？”  
“是啊，还……还有……中出……什么的……”  
脸红着结结巴巴，可总算是把内心一直积压的郁结说出来了。  
Neil眯了眯眼，一脸怀疑，“你真的只是做援交？不是被包养了，做了那个男人的情人？”  
Bryan吓了一跳连连否定，“What？No！绝对没这回事！”  
“哼~~~”意味声长地发出鼻音，Neil眼睛弯弯地笑着拍了拍他的肩膀，弄得他一脸懵逼。  
“加油了，兄弟。”  
“哈？”  
又说跟他商量，结果还不是一点建议都不给提。  
正恼火地想要回房睡觉，Neil一把拉住他的衣服，“比起这个，我还不如帮你在事业上拉拉关系吧？”  
青年摆出一副嫌弃的样子。  
“别这样嘛！我虽然不是什么大牌，但是消息还是挺灵通的。这周六晚上有个酒会，会有很多演艺界的大咖出席哦，要是能在会上搭上一个，说不定下部电影主角就是你了。”  
“哪会有这么好的事。”显然，Bryan并不相信。  
“那随你便了。到时候别后悔哦。”Neil耸耸肩，“被恶心的中年男人干上几炮，还是跟我一起穿上礼服见见世面~自己选。”  
“……”  
沉默着，青年终于说了句晚安回房。虽然他是挺想跟Neil去看看名人的酒会是怎样的，但周末Clancy很可能会约他，他虽然从未试过爽约，但总觉得后果会不堪设想。

 

还没有决定好到底爽哪边约，Bryan的烦恼便接踵而来。  
就在这周的配音课，当上课铃响，出现在门口的不是以前的讲师，而是他的金主Clancy Brown。班里的同学兴奋至极，唯独他感觉天雷降顶，已经不可能偷跑到最后一排掩饰了。  
拿着笔电进来的Clancy老师有意无意地瞄了Bryan同学一眼，然后来到讲台后。  
“想必大家这些天也听说过我会成为客席教授的消息。校方已经和我签了一年的合约，如无意外，我将会两周一次给大家上课，课程内容由我自由发挥，不只是配音，还包括演戏、监制、剧本等的内容，希望我的经验能给大家帮助，谢谢。”  
同学们纷纷鼓掌，他也跟着拍手。望着灯光下的Clancy，他就总会想起那个也许只有自己知晓的模样。但事实上对方确实光芒四射，一言一笑都充满了自信和高傲，让人不得不折服。  
对比起自己……  
还没来得及感叹，那双深邃的蓝眼就赫然地多看了自己两眼。坐在旁边的女生们低声尖叫以为Clancy在看她们，青年抿抿嘴巴，心里好矛盾。  
Clancy的课程非常自由，并注重实际的演绎。他让学生抽取电影或电视的名片段来当场演出，可以选择与他或者相熟的同学对演，最后他来做评点。  
坐在座位上看积极的同学率先上台演出，Bryan有点忐忑。他真的很想让Clancy亲自指点他的演技，而不是总用做爱来糊弄他。这个课堂也许就是唯一的机会了。  
掂量着何时要主动上台时，他就被一个女生点名要求对演。他的心脏咯噔一下，也许从在学校里看到Clancy的一刻起，他就已经在演戏了。  
他必须完美地演绎一个与他人无差的、对Clancy没有过多了解、只是单纯普通地敬仰这这个演艺界前辈的学生。他笑得有一些腼腆，但不过多，就似一般地上台和女生对演、又在资深演员的目光下的恰当好处。  
女生抽取的是经典的《罗马假日》的一段，大家先观看一次原片，然后由两人再演。  
“安雅，我有话要对你说。”  
“不要说，求你了。”  
别离时刻的纠结、复杂、眷恋，还有对公主身份的欲言又止与隐瞒，都给年轻人莫大挑战。一个片段演完，Clancy鼓鼓掌，赞赏道，“演得不错，不过还是有些缺陷。现在我来给两个年轻人一点建议，你们再演一次，大家看看他们第二次演和第一次演有什么不同，怎样？”  
说完，Clancy让女生来到身边，偷偷地跟她说了一点话。Bryan觉得奇怪，明明其他人的点评都是公开说的，为什么就只有他们两……  
“Mr.Dechart？”  
在Clancy念出他名字的一刻，他才突然明白这不是只有他们两，而是只有他——  
然而，他仍然只能继续努力演绎和其他人无差的紧张来到Clancy旁边，“虚心”听取教诲。  
“放学后在礼堂等我。”  
给他的“建议”就只有这么一句，而在大家看来，Bryan听了点评后的表情也是最奇怪的。  
是收到了严厉的批评吗，再一次来到女生面前的青年眉心轻锁，比起刚才更有纠结和复杂的感觉了。  
第二次演出后，大家都觉得两人比第一次要演得好，不过即使被大家赞扬，Bryan也提不起精神。  
男人赏识似的对他笑笑让他回到座位，那个笑意于一瞬间变深，其中的意味也许只有他会懂了。

 

放学后他如约来到礼堂。  
今天礼堂还是一个人都没有。他把书包随便放到某个座位上，自己也坐下，等着Clancy来。  
应该是要约下一次的时间吧……反正自己跟对方能说的话也就这个了。  
看着这个空荡荡的礼堂，他想起上次自己和Clancy在这里的碰面。他和他畅谈着理想与未来，他发自心底崇拜身为演员的对方，最后竟是以一个淫秽无边的周末结束，实在是啼笑皆非。  
加上今天的课程，他是真的希望对方能给他提建议，虽然结果自己还是因为Clancy的话更投入角色了……  
烦恼地揉了揉头发，他昂着头，眼里投入窗户洒落的夕阳柔和余光。几日来的倦意袭上，青年慢慢闭上眼睛。

 

当Clancy开门进来时，第一眼就看到阴影中熟睡的Bryan。  
他轻手轻脚地走近，弯腰细看这个漂亮的男孩儿。又如周一的那日，毫无防备地在他眼前睡着。  
默默看着对方，他缓缓抬起手，指背轻轻触在脸颊上，一寸寸地滑下，感触着不同于自己的体温。在男孩睁眼的一瞬，男人面上的深沉立即化作柔笑。  
“醒来了？”  
“……Sir！”  
一刹间，处于对导师与金主的双重害怕，青年猛地想要起身，却发觉男人的双臂将他捆在座椅上，只能坐着仰望对方。  
那双巧克力色甜蜜的眼睛里战战兢兢，闪烁的都是对自己的敬畏与复杂的情绪，那刻，他忽地想起台上演绎无法挽留最爱的那个身影。  
“Bryan，我有话对你说。”  
“不要说，求你了……”  
鬼使神差地，相似的对白再度出现，蓝与棕的双眸对视着，男子倾身想要亲吻青年，一切就像顺其自然地发生，对方没有抗拒，没有叫喊，更像是在期待这个吻降临一样……  
然而，就在双唇印上的一瞬，Clancy退了开去。青年一愣，意识到自己刚才的反应时，脸颊不禁有点泛红。  
习惯真是一样可怕的东西。  
“这个周六……”Clancy发话了，肯定是约下一次吧？  
“我有事情要做，所以下周再说吧。”  
“……好的。”机械地回答着，他才意识到这是Clancy第一次改期？拒绝？不，他们之间没有任何的约定，自己从来是被动的那方，Clancy当然也没有必要告诉他什么时候没空。  
那是为什么要告诉他？  
是单纯不想让自己浪费掉周末来等电话吧？  
不，Clancy压根不用这么做。  
只要一通电话、一句话，就可以呼之则来挥之则去。  
那到底是为什么呢。特意叫他来礼堂，明明也可以在电话里说的。  
“我还有事，先走了。”  
没有任何的亲昵行为，也没有半句甜言蜜语，男人礼貌地笑了笑便消失在自己面前。  
偌大的礼堂又剩下自己一个。  
相似的情景，却与上一次的心情浑然不同。  
没错啊，他又不是Clancy的情人。那么，他也没必要去在意这个男人。  
就算Clancy厌倦了自己，他也可以去找另一个金主…………  
“………………”  
不知怎地，他不愿去想那些可能性。  
捉起书包，他决定回家告诉Neil要跟去周六那个酒会。

 

“话说那个酒会，你有邀请函吗？”  
周六下午，Bryan突然想起这个重要事项。  
“没有。”Neil答得很快。  
“那我们到底要怎么进去啊！”  
只见Neil不紧不慢地从包里拿出一件衣服然后丢到青年脸上，Bryan摊开一看，是一件黑白的侍应生服。  
“说好的燕尾服呢？！难道要混进去？”  
“安啦，我会陪着你的。还有，不需要什么邀请函，就凭你这张小脸蛋就能进去了。”  
“……什么？”  
Bryan一头雾水之际，Neil从衣袋里掏出一个东西塞到他手上。他一看，是一盒套子。  
青年脸色瞬间黑了一半，“你啥意思啊……”  
Neil向亲爱的室友抛个媚眼，“就是以防万一的意思。”  
青年不禁翻了白眼。

 

当日，他随Neil来到一个高档酒店的高层宴会厅，他看到好些身着昂贵礼服的人走向正门，而他则被同伴拉向员工专属的通道。  
在后门的前面也有一个与正门类似的柜台，Neil似乎跟迎宾员相熟，说了几句对方就甩甩手嫌烦地让他进去。Neil把手机交给对方，然后指了指一脸懵的Bryan，迎宾员眯着眼睛上下打量他，看得他都发毛了，才终于收了他的手机，让他通过检测门进去。  
在进入时，对方塞给他一个东西，他低头一看，竟然是一个面具。  
还未来得及发问，Neil就拉他进到里边，催他快把面具戴上，而Neil自己也随之戴上一个相似的，还像个老妈子一样帮他整理头发和衣服。  
他们身处的房间还有很多相似的年轻人。有男有女，身材标致，虽然都戴着面具，却不难看出下面的脸肯定俏丽俊美。  
难道都是想借此机会结识名人的吗？  
Bryan满腹疑惑，不知道为什么要搞得如此神秘，不过现在好像不是提问的时机。  
Neil也对着全身镜整理了自己的仪容，然后和他一起从侧门进入宴会大厅。  
视线豁然开朗，水晶灯的光线刺痛双眼，脚下踩上的是华丽的地毯，四周摆放着各种精致高档的食物与酒水，所有人都身穿盛装，戴着面具，这样的场景霎时间让这个涉世未深的青年看得呆了。  
虽然看不清容貌，但他还是很快就认出一些名人。  
忍不住向其投去歆慕的目光，Neil立即将他拉到一侧低声嘱咐，“收起你那puppy eye，很危险的。”  
“……所以说我们现在到底要干什么？随便跟人搭讪吗？”  
Neil面具里的眼睛无奈地转了一圈，“你喜欢跟人搭讪也可以的啦……虽然我觉得很快就有人搭上你……哎反正好自为之，要是觉得不好玩还可以当成自助餐，大吃特吃，反正不要钱。”  
说罢，Neil拍了拍他的肩膀就丢下他不管走向一边。  
Bryan不知道怎么办了，他虽然身穿侍应生的衣服，但其实不用怎么做事。偌大的厅里宾客形形色色，一些成双成对，一些仍在寻觅猎物。茅庐都还没出的青年不敢乱来，他拿了一杯香槟，走到一个不起眼的角落处打算观察这个新鲜的生态。  
身为一个目标是成为演员的艺术生，他当然听过圈子里潜规则的说法。故此，当他看到年轻的女孩子笑意魅惑地走近其貌不扬的导演或监制时，他没有多少惊讶。事实上，的确是有一开始是通过身体关系而进入演艺圈，再经过自身的努力而大红大紫的案例。但概率是多少呢，无人得知。  
小口地尝着酒液，他淡淡地想。  
就在这时，一个熟悉的身影映入眼帘。  
猛地，青年呆了。即便戴着面具，他也绝对不会认错。  
那个男人天生就带着掩不下去的气质，一举一动一颦一笑，全都闪耀着优雅温和、如蓝宝石一样的光芒。  
——Clancy为什么会在这里！哦他确实是说过周六晚上有事做而且他的身份来这里也很正常啊！要是被他知道我在这里的话……  
猛地，思绪截断，因他看到那身穿黑色燕尾服的银发男人身边正伴着一个高挑漂亮的女伴。  
——是他带来的，还是现场找的？  
不自觉间，青年捏紧了高脚杯。  
但无论如何，Clancy的私人活动都与他无关。  
闷闷地灌了一口酒，他突然看到Clancy与女伴正准备向这边走，吓得连忙低着头向另一边逃。  
忽地，他不小心撞在另一个人肩上，酒洒出了，溅湿了对方的西装。穷小子当即吓得不行，连连道歉并试图用手拍掉上面的水珠。而就在此时，面具遮挡的那张幼嫩脸庞映入对方眼中，男人嘴角勾起一丝笑容，抬手便捉住了青年的手臂。  
“从来没见过你，第一次来？”  
“……是的，先生。”  
Bryan的心中立即敲响警钟，却又不得不礼貌笑答。  
“你今年多少岁？”  
“……21。”  
“21？很好。”  
听到他的年龄，男人笑意越发深意。取走他的酒杯放到一旁，男人走近他，一手便放到他的腰际，不客气地沿着修身的马甲下侧抚摸。青年顿时僵住了身体不敢动弹，脑袋却不自禁地扭向了刚才看到Clancy的那边——  
——妈的找那个人有什么用！应该快找Neil那个混蛋救我！  
对自己第一时间想到Clancy感到无限懊恼，但无论他怎么找，都不见Neil的身影，难道真的要认栽了吗？  
男人的手伸向屁股，一捏一捏地似乎非常满意年轻肉体的手感，青年一脸强笑的样子更没有劝退的效果，只会让万花丛中过的雄性觉得更有意思。  
轻轻掀起青年的面具一窥底下真相，在看到那如雏兽一样受惊闪烁的蜜棕大眼时，男人更加确信找到了今晚的对象。  
“走吧宝贝，陪我逛一会再去别处玩。”  
“…………Yes，sir.”  
努力挤出一个完美的笑容，不知为啥他总觉得自己要是现在逃跑的话肯定会被保安架着四肢给扔到床上再任人鱼肉。  
如今之计只能跟着这家伙先吧。

 

心里盘算着何时是逃跑的时机，那个男人竟然将他带到熟悉的人前。  
在银发男子转过头来看到自己的那刻，Bryan真的有种想死的感觉。  
在看到侍应生打扮的Bryan一刻，Clancy当然也一眼认了出来。  
饶有兴致地看了友人的猎物一眼，Clancy颇为夸张地喊了出来，“真是好一段时间没见了呢！最近过得如何？”  
——明明这个男人完全可以演得更好就是要刻意浮夸！  
肚子里翻滚着对Clancy的吐槽，Bryan突然觉得有一道寒意射向自己。仔细看去，Clancy的女伴正搂着男人的手臂，一双高雅的眼中尽是鄙视。  
怕不是觉得身为男性的自己也要跟女人一样用身体上位很恶心吧，不过，这也不关他的事了。  
等待时间煎熬地过去，Clancy的目光不时地飘向自己，感觉真是坐立不安。  
“有兴趣待会一起玩吗？”忽然，一句话溜入耳间，他好像听到宣布死刑，终于忍不住向Clancy投去求救的目光——然而他到底想Clancy同意还是拒绝，就连他自己也不知道。  
Clancy好笑地看看友人和他，然后搂紧了女伴，“不要意思，我对男孩子没兴趣。”  
听到这句话，Bryan简直想翻一万个白眼，内心简直有一万只草泥马奔过。  
这时，他今晚的金主也炫宝似地搂住了他的腰，将他的身体贴到自己身上。  
“你试过就知道了，男孩子可是比女孩子要爽的哦。”  
“哈哈，不必了。”  
客套寒暄过后，他今夜的“金主”便要带他离开会场。在最后一刻，他回头看了一眼Clancy。带着黑尾蝶面具的银发男子依旧抿着优雅的笑容，目送他们离开。  
“……”  
仿佛最后一丝希望也泯灭，他更懊恼自己为何还要去看Clancy，这就像是希望Clancy能为自己出手一样……

看着Bryan消失在大门口，Clancy低头对女伴说，“我们也走了。”

 

酒店的走廊全是保安，Bryan完全找不到逃跑的机会，就被男人带进去了房间。  
还没等他想好万全之策，门一关上，对方就如狼似虎地扑了过来，他下意识地反抗，对方却更爱这种欲迎还拒的玩法一样，淫笑着将他拉到床上用身体压制住。  
“先生……我来这里并不是为了这种事！”  
“事到如今还装什么清高？来这里的年轻人都是想要出卖身体来换取名誉的，何乐而不为？”  
摘掉面具，他看到男人的嘴脸，虽然不算是难看，但不知为何就是觉得极为反感。他的身上明显有着被捉痛的感觉，那瞬间，他想起的是被某人粗暴、温柔对待的经历，但无论如何，要是换作眼前这个不相识的人的话……  
他不想和这个男人发生关系，就算对方能确保他在某个电影或电视剧里有出演角色，他也不愿。  
奋力抗拒，胃里搅拌着作呕的感觉，衣服被拉扯得歪掉，男人粗鲁地在脖子上留下印痕，那湿滑的感觉顷刻点燃他的怒火，而就在他想一脚踢向男人下体时，门外突然传来敲门声。  
“客房服务，麻烦开开门。”  
“没空！给我死开！”  
“很抱歉，这是酒会提供给每位贵宾的礼物，这对客人的玩乐很有帮助，请务必收下。”  
听到这里，男人的眸光有变。放开了可爱的男孩子，男人整了整衣衫开门。门外看来是酒店真正的侍应生，Bryan看不清那人到底拿来什么来，这时他只能赶紧爬起来看看身边有什么东西可以当做武器防身。  
只听到门口处男人传来了得意笑声，然后昂头吃下了什么东西在用水顺入喉咙，便给了一点小费，转身关上门再次向他走来。  
“好了，看来今晚整晚都会更尽兴了。”  
“…………”  
武器当然没找到，不过，这场拉锯的守身之战很快便以男人的倒下结束。裤子都被拽掉一半的青年受惊地喘着粗气，但现在不是研究男人为什么会突然倒下的时候，他赶紧拉起裤子逃离这里。

心想终于逃过一劫，没想到出门没走两步，一个保安就喊住了他。  
“你怎么没呆在房间？你的那位客人呢？”  
“我……”  
尴尬地笑着不知该蒙混过关还是撒手就逃，忽地，他的后背碰到一个厚实的身体，还没来得及转头去看，青年的腰肢便被一只粗壮手臂圈紧，熟悉的古龙水香气与身体散发的热度侵蚀过来，刹那间让他失了神，惊讶得不知身处何方。  
“He's with me.”  
低沉的、磁性的嗓音在耳侧响起，他的心脏漏跳几拍，脸颊升上一阵热气，羞耻心让他垂着头，不敢去看。  
尽管这名宾客比刚才看到的那位英俊太多，不过小小的一名保安当然是不管的。  
Clancy拉起他的手腕想走，他却停在原处，一刹间不知如何去面对。  
“为什么？”  
面具之下，男人宠溺微笑。  
“到房间来，我慢慢告诉你。”

 

 

 

 

反手轻声关上门，进到房内的银发男人没有摘下面具，他饶有趣味地看着同在房间里的侍应生，嘴角轻扬着弧度。  
青年的衣服被弄得有些歪斜，Clancy不难想象刚才Bryan经历了什么。  
他慢慢地靠近这只受惊的小动物，对方躲闪着他的目光，却没有逃开。Clancy几乎想要像摸小狗那样摸摸Bryan的头发，但他的手终于是来到Bryan的脖子旁边，帮他整理乱掉的领子，抚平皱褶，最后更取出一个和刚才Bryan戴的很相似的猫型面具为他再次小心系上。  
没有了碍事的人，这名漂亮的男孩现在与他独处一室，可让他为所欲为的感觉真的太让人心情愉悦了。  
不吭声地让Clancy做完这些，一直扁着嘴的青年终于低声地开口。  
“你为什么会在这里？”  
“虽然比不上那些明星，但我也可以算是……有点资历吧。不过我向来对这种酒会没什么兴趣，但盛情难却，只能来一趟了。”  
让青年在床沿坐下，男人也坐到旁边，他拉着Bryan的手，低头埋入白皙的颈间，呼吸对方的味道，印下一点点细吻。  
“你说自己很不情愿，还不是顺顺利利找了个女伴吗？”  
没错，金主遍地的酒会上，Clancy无论从相貌和身材都算是上等的，比起那些油腻的中年男人，恐怕不少少男少女会对趋之若鹜。  
听到这闷声闷气的话，Clancy抽起脑袋，借着身高的优势深深看入青年面具之中闪烁的巧克力色眼瞳。他们靠得那么近，面具碰在一起，鼻尖轻轻摩擦，Clancy的气息与体温就在咫尺，让青年紧张而又畏惧。  
“我听出了一些吃醋的味道，是吗？”  
“……！”  
青年一惊，尴尬地扭头狡辩，“你去哪里跟谁发生关系跟我没关，抱歉我多嘴了。”  
“那你呢，你来这里又是干什么？不要说你不懂这里到底是干什么的。” Clancy扭过Bryan的下巴，强迫他正面自己的脸，青年心绪慌乱，即便是面具也掩饰不了脸上涨起的红潮。  
“我……我只是被朋友拉来见识一下，并没有打算和哪个名人上床……”  
“是吗？”忽然，男人眼睛一眯，淡蓝的眼里危光四起，被这双眼盯住的Bryan只觉得后背一凉，求生欲叫他逃跑，身体却动弹不得。  
“假如我刚才不帮你的话，你觉得你现在是在哪里，正被做些什么事呢？这里不是小孩子能来的地方，当然，如果你真的有想要凭借和哪个二流导演做爱而上位的想法就另谈。”  
Clancy的话瞬间触犯到Bryan的底线。什么心悸、紧张顷刻被抛之脑后，取而代之的便是愤怒。  
一想到Clancy竟然是这样想自己的，他就无名火起，一手摘下对方给他戴上的面具扔到地上，“我没有求你来救我！我去哪里、和谁上床都和你无关！我不是你的情人，更不是你的宠物！我没必要向你解释我的想法！！”  
冲动的话脱口而出，就在话音落下的一瞬，Bryan就后悔了。  
他为什么要生气，为什么要在意Clancy是如何看他。  
看着Clancy惊讶的神情，他内心一阵复杂。是的，如果Clancy没出手救他，或许他现在正被一个陌生男人强暴，或许Clancy正和那个漂亮的女伴玩乐……  
一想至此，心头就一阵钝痛。所有的面子都丢尽了，他必须尽快离开这里，离开这个男人身边。  
咬咬牙，他立即就要走向房门离开。  
“你试试现在走出这个门口。”  
忽然，Clancy扬声说道。  
“你已经被见到和客人一起离开会场，今晚不和客人一起过夜的话，你是不可能离开这里的。”  
“……………………”  
迟疑着，他的脚像黏在地面一样无法继续前行。  
纠结、痛苦、自我厌恶，各种感情于那刻占满整个身体，却找不出释放的出口。  
一双手臂从后探来，温柔地困住他的身体。  
一刹间，Clancy的一切都让他如此厌恶，青年用力想要挣脱、反抗，但最终还是敌不过男人强壮的身躯，被再一次拉到床边。这一次，他被直接拢入怀里，性感的声线在耳边低声抚慰。  
“生气了吗？对不起，我向你道歉……Sorry……”  
深深看入Bryan的眼睛，Clancy以与区区肉体关系不符的极致温柔细述，带着一点老茧的指腹抚摸青年气恼的脸蛋。他从未见过Bryan这样的反应与表情，也没有觉得被冒犯了，他想要看更多不同的Bryan，快乐的、悲伤的、愤怒的……为了他而辗转反侧的。  
这是金钱没法买到的东西，而现在，他则能从这个精致的男孩身上获得这如柠檬杯芬芳而带点苦涩的珍贵滋味。  
偷偷抱紧青年的腰肢，待Bryan渐渐放弃挣扎，男人闭上眼睛，低头吻上那张散发着些许酒香的翘唇。青年身上起了一丝战栗，却马上被接吻引发的电流感俘虏。Clancy的身体好热，力道温和却不容抵抗，舌头侵入口腔，缓慢地舔舐每一寸粘膜、牙龈，在舌根的下方撩拨，与最敏感的舌尖撕磨不休。体内仅余的怒火与矜持很快就被诱惑清空殆尽，纵使心有不甘，青年还是慢慢沉溺在与Clancy的接吻之中，他也会主动去迎合男人的深吻了，纤细的身体不自禁地贴上对方，双腿打开地嵌入男人的躯干。舌与舌的交叠卷缠在唇瓣间若隐若见，接吻的声音湿润地碎响着，Clancy热烈地吻着他，双手不由得在他身上乱摸，把塞在裤子里的衬衫拨出来，然后探入里边，反复色迷地抚摸他每一寸肌肤——胸部、乳头、腋下，腰杆，进而在盘骨与丰满的臀肉之间来回细抚，青年的嘴里漏出甜腻的哼声，双眼微睁地迷糊看着这个正欲侵占自己的年长者。  
他银白的卷发是如此夺目，绘着华丽花纹的面具之中，一双有着岁月印痕的眼睛深邃得能吸走他的灵魂，在对方也微睁开眼睛看他的一瞬，他觉得整个身子都酥软了，一切的意志与逞强都要崩溃，只愿任由这个优雅美丽的男人摆布。  
当两人都觉得有些喘不过气而缓下这个舌吻，双方的身体都有了反应。  
“……”抿着唇，Bryan不知说什么好。这不应是如以往那般约好做身体交易的夜晚，可是却有着相似的发展……虽然他在心里知道，此刻自己的感觉绝对不如那些纯粹为了赚取学费的夜晚。  
但是，接下来他和Clancy不会做爱他是不相信。  
气氛是如此之恰当好处，那个吻又是如此地甜美舒服，只是被这样抱着摸着屁股，他便能想起Clancy对自己做过的太多下流之事。  
他觉得自己真是不争气，但可惜男性就是会轻易折服于情欲的生物。  
“Bryan……”  
在Clancy喊出他名字的一刻，房间的门被敲响，“打扰了，是酒会的客房服务。”  
“进来吧。”  
青年在男人怀里猛地一颤，下一秒就像只怕生的猫崽般把头埋入Clancy身体，面颊通红，不愿被进来的侍应生看到自己现在的表情。  
侍应生放下酒会提供的真正药品后便识趣地离开，但就在这时，客人突然唤停他。  
“等一下。”  
“请问还有什么吩咐？”  
宠溺地看了眼羞得垂头的男孩，Clancy迷人地冲侍应生一笑。  
“我要换一个房间，换成这里最高层的……总统套房。”  
“我明白了，马上为客人准备。”  
待侍应生离开，Bryan立即抬头看着Clancy，“总统套房……肯定很贵吧！”  
“没事，那里风景好。”  
满意地看着Bryan大惊小怪的表情，男人将他一身衣服扫视一遍，然后若有所思地摸了摸下巴。  
那刻，Bryan好像有了读心术一样知道Clancy在想什么。

 

“还有……必须给你换一身衣服。”  
——Bingo.

 

 

电梯到达最顶层，侍者为两人打开最豪华的那扇门。  
“Wow……”面前豁然开朗，青年惊讶得合不拢嘴，兴奋地立即踏进去看。Clancy带笑地看着他，然后低声吩咐侍者一些话便让其退下。  
长这么大都还没看过这么华丽的酒店房间，King size的床与躺椅、超大的电视屏幕与音响、应有尽有的酒柜吧台、俯瞰整个城市的露台、洒满玫瑰花的露天按摩浴池……房间水晶灯与城市的斑驳夜光倒映在一整片通透的落地窗上，宛若浓缩了银河的剪片，美得令人感叹。这样的奢华美景一刹间让青涩的男孩子无比激动，他高兴地在房间里乱转，奔去露台，又一屁股坐到松软的大床上。  
就在他想大字型躺进去鹅毛的被子里时，Clancy的目光让他猛地回神，霍地笔直站好，脸颊却因为刚才的幼稚举动而羞红。  
摘下面具，Clancy好笑地说，“怎样，很喜欢吗？”  
Bryan尴尬地捂住嘴巴，努力想要掩饰，“当然很喜欢……”只是如果不是用来做爱就更好了。  
“你饿吗？替换的衣服和食物待会才能送来。”  
“我还好的……”一听到Clancy说换衣服，他就想起上个周末的play。  
“或者我们先喝点酒吧。”  
“好的。”  
说完，Clancy没有走向吧台。Bryan和他面面相觑，不明所以。  
Clancy挑挑眼清清喉，颇有一副客人的模样，“你现在是侍应生，你难道不应为我做些什么吗？”  
Bryan一惊，“抱歉……我该……我该为你脱外套吗？”  
Clancy满意地一笑，是默许了？  
青年小心翼翼地为男人脱下外套挂上衣架，在他靠近Clancy思考要不要把蝴蝶结也解开的时候，对方眼眸一沉。  
“你身上有别的男人的味道。”  
“……！”一听，Bryan惊得立即后退两步，不希望身上携带的气味令Clancy发怒。  
看到Bryan战战兢兢的样子，一脸威严的Clancy忽地漏出笑容。  
“别害怕，我这是耍你呢。”  
“…………”Bryan抿着唇，这一次他绝对不信，待会换衣服肯定要把身子洗得一干二净，以防万一。  
Clancy走向最心爱的吧台，打开酒柜取出各种的酒瓶。Bryan也跟着来到吧台另一侧坐下，观赏男子优雅的调酒表演。  
酒精的味道弥漫着，酒液清澄明亮的颜色交叠混杂，与冰块碰撞出清灵声响，那就像一场神奇的魔法，Clancy则是俊美的魔术师，他的一举一动都如此高贵典雅、潇洒倜傥，容易让人未喝酒就先醉了。  
“你想喝什么酒？”  
“我不是很懂……你推荐的就好。”  
虽然上次被 “海滩性爱”调戏过，但Bryan对鸡尾酒的知识实在缺乏，只能让Clancy主宰。  
只见银发的调酒师温婉一笑，“长岛冰茶，怎样？”  
Bryan笑笑，“OK？”最起码名字听起来很正常，没骚扰到自己？  
“这个酒喝起来温润顺滑，带着点酸甜，非常可口，比较适合你这种不习惯喝酒的年轻人。”  
“听起来很棒。”  
看着Bryan雀跃的神色，Clancy的笑意更深了些。  
调酒还未完成，客房服务便来了。  
作为侍应生的Bryan当然前去开门，接收客人吩咐的服装与食物。  
把装着一些精致小菜的餐车推到房内，青年自觉捧起绑着丝带的礼物盒，叹口气，乖巧地进到浴室沐浴更衣。

 

本以为第二次玩什么情趣play心境会平复一些，结果穿戴完毕，看着镜子里的自己，他还是要扶额稳一下心态。  
惯例在心里骂一下Clancy变态之后，他深呼吸，然后打开浴室的门，回到房内。  
紧身的小皮裤弄得他很是不舒服，他甚至都不想承认那是裤子，屁股都包不住半个，前面的形状勒得若隐若现，阴毛都要露出来了，完全就是情•趣。  
本以为一出来就会看到Clancy笑着调戏自己的模样，没想到对方竟不在吧台，只留下调好的几杯插着柠檬、和红茶一般清亮透泽的长岛冰茶。室外的按摩池似乎启动了，发出咕咚咕咚的水声，Bryan不是蠢钝的家伙，他当然猜到Clancy想自己做什么。  
将鸡尾酒都用托盘装着，他努力稳住穿着低跟鞋的脚走向露台。  
房间里播放着低柔的音乐，混有舒缓精油的热水咕噜咕噜地按摩每一寸皮肤，男人舒服地伸展手臂昂首望着绝美的夜景，就在他想现在如果有美酒的话就更好时，鸡尾酒的香气便飘入鼻腔。  
当Clancy一扭头，比夜景更美好的景致便映入眼帘——水汽氤氲中两条白皙的大直腿出现在池边，丰满的屁股裹着半截的小裤裤，后面的黑色毛绒球好生可爱；纤细的腰肢和恰当好处的上躯包在露背的白色马甲和黑色背带之中，肚脐、小腹和没入阴处的一截皮肤看起来如此幼嫩可人；白色衣领前系着黑色蝴蝶结，两条肉质感刚好的长臂裸露着，手腕处戴着白色搭袖；颇为引人瞩目的该是青年头上的黑色毛绒兔耳，让他那张明显演出来的虚假应酬脸看上去娇俏几分。  
“Sir，你点的长岛冰茶。”  
“Thanks，bunny.”  
看男人躺在按摩池里舒服得不行，自己就不得不穿着这情趣的兔女……勉强算是兔男装吧，踩着有跟的鞋还要平衡住托盘不让酒洒了，Bryan就一肚子闷火。  
忍着被视奸的感觉，Bryan还是要把酒给Clancy上了。按摩池是嵌在地面的，青年小心地蹲下来把托盘放到地面。正当他想要把鸡尾酒拿起来时，脚踝突然被人捉住，然后一把拉进了池子。  
“噗通”一声巨响，溅出巨大的水花，在男人豪爽的笑声中，浑身湿透的黑兔子扑腾了几下，终于吐出呛进去的水艰苦地蹭到池底站起来，一头卷发湿哒哒地滴着水，兔耳也歪斜掉了，他怒目圆瞪，脸色铁青，而Clancy则越看越高兴。  
男人的笑声渐渐淡了下去，只因他看到青年湿水的布质马甲呈现出半透明地紧贴在肌肤上，露出底下粉嫩的色泽，还凸显出胸部与乳首的形状，偏偏对方不知道自己现在这模样是那么诱人，还一脸愠怒地瞪着自己，这真是十分可爱了。  
眯着眼睛欣赏Bryan生气的模样，Clancy坏笑，“酒呢？”  
Bryan艰涩地扯动嘴角，“这就来，sir。”  
在水里穿着鞋子动实在有难度，他好不容易才蹭到池边，拿了一杯长岛冰茶递给Clancy。男人笑着没有接，就在Bryan心想他是不是又想自己用嘴喂他时，男人一把揽住男孩的腰肢贴到怀里。他举杯灌了一口，杯子搁到池边，便捏住男孩的下巴低头把酒喂进那张湿润的嘴唇里。  
温润的酒液顺着男人灼热的舌头溜入口腔，那味道香甜而带着点一点辣，与红茶相似却带着勾人的气息，极为贴服喉咙。被对方吻住的那刻他便自觉缴械投降，双手依偎在Clancy身上，嘴巴里咕咕地尝着酒的醇味，一口一口地喝下那冰凉液体，在甜美的滋味里与对方的舌头交缠舔舐。酒从嘴角滑下，灼热的呼吸也从中漏出，刚才在房里的热度再一次升了起来。Clancy的手掌在男孩湿漉漉的身上游走，透过薄薄的布料搓揉胸部柔韧的肌肉，拇指有意无意地挑拨渐渐亭立的乳首，男孩的身体因为丝丝的快感而颤动，腰肢弯起地贴近男人，臀部在男人的抚摸下翘着，那只手在热水里不断勾勒阴茎-阴囊到后庭的敏感部位。水的热度加上对方的体温，一切都是那么的温热而舒服，掩盖在甜美之下的高浓度酒精悄然迷醉男孩的神智，Clancy不断地喂他饮下更多的酒，刚才对男人的怒气早已烟消云散，现在他只被酒精和情欲俘虏，而这两者全都只能由这个漂亮的银发男子来帮他释怀。  
“Clancy……”  
双眼迷醉地望着眼前人，他不知道此时自己的声音听起来如撒娇一般柔软。  
“怎么了，宝贝。”  
知道Bryan已经有些醉，Clancy便顺势掰开他的腿，好让自己半勃起的阴茎贴在对方的私处。他不急着占有Bryan，如果可以的话，他更希望前戏能长些。  
打了一个酒嗝，黑色的兔子迷迷糊糊地说，“You're so fucking beautiful……”  
听到称赞，Clancy有点懵，不过还是含笑道谢，“Oh……thank you?”  
“你在《肖申克的救赎》里面演得太好了……我看了好多遍……”  
痴痴地念着，青年不住挪动着屁股企图在Clancy的腿上找到一个更舒服的坐姿，薄皮裤里面的柔软东西不经意间在男人的性器上来回摩擦，让Clancy猛地咬了咬牙。  
“我以前不看动画的……呃！但是……我去找了你配音的……看……我想听你的声音……”  
“……是吗？”  
耳畔响着Bryan对自己的爱慕，Clancy心情愉悦之际，仍不忘趁机揩油，他的手来回抚着男孩圆圆的屁股，像揉面团一下玩弄。  
“要是你能多演一点就好了……你那么好看……那么棒……”捧起Clancy的脸，男孩傻傻地凝视那双宝石一般的眼睛。那双眼仿佛能把他的魂也吸进去，是自己看过的最漂亮的东西。  
“那你喜欢我吗？”望着Bryan痴迷的眼神，就算是谎言，Clancy也想听到他亲自对自己说。  
捧起Bryan的手放在唇边亲吻，男人深深看着他。刹那间，就似触碰到内心最柔软的一层薄膜，就算是酒精施加作用下，他也无法说出一个答案。  
“我不知道……真的不知道……”  
有点痛苦地摇头，青年嘟哝着。男人忽地捉住他的手，眼神变得凌厉起来。  
“别怕，我来让你知道。”  
说罢，他埋在水里的手一把拉下那只有一小截的屁股布，手指摩挲了一阵后门后直接探入到狭窄的里面。  
“啊~……”  
热水随着手指流入甬道，过分的热度让男孩难耐地哼出了声。他的身体有过一阵战栗，但很快适应这种感觉，男人的指头开始操着他的后穴，他捉住Clancy的肩膀，翘着屁股微摇着腰杆，想要Clancy更加深入身体里头，更多地刺激前列腺。  
“现在能回答了吧，喜欢和我做爱吗？你这小贱货…”  
酒精麻醉着大脑，身体几乎被欲望支配，手指在蜜穴里的连续动作翻动起水波，这一夜，他终于可以不介怀地在男人的怀里不断低声呼唤那个名字。  
“喜欢……我好喜欢……和Clancy你做爱……”  
把所有埋藏的、克制的倾慕借着醉酒倾吐而出，甜蜜的棕色眸子里爱恋如涟漪翻动，在那一刻，本着玩耍的心的男人亦觉察到一丝源自体内的危险波动。  
猛地咽下一口水，他简直不愿相信那个感觉。但总之，前戏要结束了，他必须操一操这个满嘴都像涂了蜜糖的色情小兔子，什么你侬我侬就等来了一发之后再说吧。

 

 

 

 

缠绵的情歌在耳边飘绕，水滴的声音仍在细微响着。两个湿漉漉的男子在池边的躺椅身体交叠着，坐在上面的青年面色潮红，双眸涣散迷惘，他捧着男子的双颊，俯着身子一下又一下地啄吻对方银色的胡须和浅色的嘴唇。酒精仍支配整个大脑，他没有伸舌头去舔对方，只是这样纯情地、不厌烦地亲吻着Clancy。冰茶的气息暖暖地喷洒在男人的脸上，青年嫩红的嘴巴翕动着，不时抿动出甜美的笑容，跟着歌曲唱出几句甜腻诱人的歌词，即便这样暧昧的姿势，他还是沉溺在眼前男人的美貌中、沉迷在自己单向思恋的梦境里。  
然而他身下的人早已受不了这样无恶意的挑逗。温柔地抚摸着青年湿润的肌肤，滑落到柔软的股瓣，他的手插入到只有几寸长的裤子里面将其脱到腿根，握着自己蓄势待发的根部在青年的穴口蹭来蹭去。黑兔子的亲吻攻势稍有停止，他用手撑起身子，老实地挪动屁股，让下面的嘴巴抵到男人的龟头上，将这火热的东西慢慢纳入到身体里头。  
“啊……”  
灼热的叹息喷洒而出，经过刚才水里的拓宽令进入变得容易，与对方交合之处变成两具身体的最热点。青年微微颤动，被巨物填满的感觉神奇而又有些可怕，他试着与Clancy的肉棒磨合得更好地摆着屁股，狭窄的肠道紧紧咬合坚挺的长物，直至顶到身体深处，完完全全地容纳对方，Bryan长长地叹出口气，双眼里的水气迷蒙不已，自己下身的性器也在皮裤里整个露出来了。望着被骑在身下的漂亮银发男子，一种前所未有的爽快悄然升起，仿佛此刻占据上风的是他，不是Clancy。  
魅惑地舔了舔唇，打扮成兔子的男孩开始在男人的身上前后摇动腰肢，他将手搭在男人的肩上，仿佛骑着一匹壮美的马肆意奔腾。男人的阴茎在乘骑的动作中不断被动地操着男孩的屁眼，男人则舒服地躺在椅上，一手捉着男孩摇摆不定的阳器随意撸动，另一只手则抚向紧贴着半透布料的胸部，不住捏揉那凸起的奶头。  
躺椅发出吱呀吱呀的声音，男孩在上面骑得欢快，后庭不断被抽插，前面的东西亦被Clancy爱抚，他昂着头娇声呻吟，眼前的一切如同蒙上烟霞，唯有男人的容貌如此清晰。  
“Clancy……Clancy……”  
“我就在这，宝贝。再努力点……这太舒服了……”  
忘情地呼唤对方名字，听对方柔情宠溺的声线，本着最原始的欲望，他奋力满足对方的渴求，一切都好像乱了套，在他的世界里，梦想成真，这一夜他与他不只因为金钱，而是……因为爱恋。  
“哈啊……我要不行了……Clancy……我……啊~！”  
高潮的那一刻，他的大脑一片空白，不知道自己到底想向Clancy说什么。只记得对方的手又大又热，跟他的阴茎一样让自己他妈的舒服——浪叫着，Bryan在Clancy的手里射了出来。精液噗嗤地喷得Clancy的上身都是，高潮过后的他脱力地躺入对方怀里，性液粘在皮肤与衣服之间，拉出丝线与粘腻的声音，他已顾不了那么多，只想更多地去亲吻对方，像一只渴望嘉赏渴望宠爱的宠物兔子般撒娇。  
“Clancy……我做得好吗？”  
男人温柔地捏捏他软软的脸蛋，低沉的嗓音里满载宠爱。  
“好乖……我的小兔子。但是……这样当然还不够哦。”  
眯眯清蓝的双眼，Clancy一边亲吻着迷糊的Bryan，一边略带点霸道地脱去身上的兔子装。  
摘掉可爱的兔耳，脱去上衣与裤子，再踢开鞋子，让他一丝不挂地搂在自己怀中。  
“我们去看看风景，好吗？”  
深深看入那双仿佛载着星辰的眼，横抱起他心爱的男孩，他来到室内的落地窗前放下对方。不急着与对方融为一体，两个人就这样赤裸地在玻璃的映光底下相拥，轻吻，随着音乐节奏叠着手掌随意跳舞。Bryan脑子仍然迷迷糊糊，但只要是看着Clancy，他就觉得快乐地露出笑容。他细声地哼唱歌词，接着歌词里的描述来倾吐自己隐秘的爱意。  
没有喝醉酒的男人默默看着这个撩人的男孩，眼底未明的情意越来越深，他在男孩的唇上落下细碎轻吻，望着Bryan的眼睛，他亦开始跟着歌词唱起来。  
“Take my hand，I’ll kiss your back，I don’t wanna wait another day…When you feel my hand，On the small of your back，I don’t wanna wait another day…”  
就如歌词一般，他轻握男孩的手，亲吻他的背，从身后抱着他，让两人迎向这个城市斑驳美丽的夜色。  
在那刻，一丁点难以洞察的哽咽在歌声里飘出，亦很快被吞下，重新换上年长者自信高傲的声线。  
“好看吗……这里可是最高的地方。”  
啜着Bryan的脸颊与耳垂，Clancy轻轻摇着身体舞动。室内的冷气让男孩稍微平静下来，当看到眼前壮丽而临下的夜景时，他竟有点害怕地想要后退。  
“你怕高吗？”  
“我们可以……去床上吗？”  
注意到男孩身体的发冷，男人的欺负欲瞬间就上来了。  
“不，就在这里。因为……在这里做就好像地面所有人抬头都能看到你被我操得不行的样子。”  
“Sir…”  
“叫我Clancy。”  
寒音在耳边落下，男人再也不敢反驳。就在落地窗边，他双手按在玻璃上，双腿支开，屁股翘起地做出等待被插的羞耻模样。夜色印在他白里透红的酮体上，男人看得痴迷，拿着自己的肉棒在蜜穴周围恶意敲打，就是不愿意直接进去。  
刚才就被上过一次的地方已经准备好，穴口一张一合地渴望被侵犯被填满，当铃口对上洞口时，男孩试图向后挪腰吃下这该死的香肠，却总被对方刻意避开。终于，羞耻至极的Bryan红着脸扭头，他知道Clancy想要自己说什么的。  
“请你……进来……”  
Clancy歪歪头，还不满意。  
“我想要你……想要你的屌……填满这里……来干我……求你了……”  
这声音可谓是极为悦耳，劣根性的男人笑笑，用力捏了把粉红的屁屁。  
“乐意之极。”  
对准那饥渴的小嘴，挺身、缓而慢之地一毫米一毫米推进，将插入的时间拉到最长。  
“啊~~~~”  
能真切感受到体内的媚肉被一点点挤开，身体产生排斥反应，却又是如此的刺激和禁忌。Clancy的身体就如毒品一样让他上瘾，在玻璃的倒映里，他能看到一点身后的男人开始握住他的腰杆抽插。站姿让对方的阴茎先猛地戳到敏感点再蹭向上方长驱直入，每一次的插入都像触电般让他身体麻痹，难以排解的酥麻让整个盘骨与双腿都软掉，他的呻吟与热气全都喷洒到玻璃上，形成一层白色水汽。到Clancy的攻势越来越猛，他的身体被贴在冰冷的玻璃上，好像每一次的用力都有弄碎玻璃的错觉，他仿佛站在云层之上，整个人飘摇不定，只能靠与Clancy紧密交合的私处来让自己不掉下去。  
“啊…嗯~哈嗯…Clan…cy…别……这里…啊~！好高…啊~”  
短促的呻吟掺杂着恐惧与快感跌宕起伏，男孩晃动的性器碰到落地窗，头部渗出的透明汁液弄脏透明的玻璃，他的唾液也随着嘴巴亲到玻璃而蹭到上面，他想要用力支持住酥软的身子，但男人的动作实在太过猛烈，有力的下肢与他的臀部噼噼啪啪地碰撞着，肠液从发红的蜜穴溜到腿根，里面的肉红的内壁被肉棒翻出又填进去，Clancy的气息从身后靠近，耳畔男歌手深情低唱着，而Clancy的声音更加深情诱惑。  
“Bryan……你好可爱……里面好热……绞得我好紧……”  
他不断亲吻男孩的脖颈，轻吮皮肤，像发情的猫科动物咬着脖颈然后奋力地操那个极具吸力的淫穴。  
泪水与唾液都不受控制地渗落出来，在这摇摆不止的性爱之中，他看到玻璃里面倒映的自己的模样——下流的姿势、沉溺在快感里意乱情迷的嘴脸，这是他吗？如此地陌生，却又不奇怪……  
双臂用力锢住男孩，身体紧贴在玻璃面上，他简直要把男孩往死里操地激烈抽送，直到自己的精子射满男孩的蜜穴深处，这份未明的炽热都难以排解。交合的那里又热又窄，两人毫无缝隙地融合着，仿佛是一体地难以分开。即便是释放过后，Clancy仍然喘着气紧抱Bryan，Bryan也在Clancy高潮的那刻再度射了出来，玻璃被弄得都是白浊粘液，Bryan的小腹和腿根都黏上了自己的精液，身后的男人还在磨蹭，黏黏糊糊的感觉让人倍感羞耻。  
心跳声依然怦然。那绝对不是做爱就能解释的感情……绝对不是……  
轻咬着男孩的耳垂，他不愿那么快拨开那层迷雾。  
“我们到床上去。”  
对方的声音犹如催眠一般，在那一瞬间，他甚至觉得对方说什么他都愿意去做。  
轻轻点了点头，他便再一次被横抱起。  
这一次的目的地是king size的床，至于结束时间……谁也无法确定。

 

早晨起来时脑袋一阵剧痛。  
“嘶……”吃痛地想要撑起身子，手脚却陷入异常柔软的床褥中。除此之外，还有一大块暖热的陆地——青年一惊，发现自己正躺在银发男人的胸膛上，他立即回想起昨晚发生过什么。是的，在那个按摩池、落地窗，还有这张床上……  
脑袋隐隐作痛，记忆模糊不清，只有个大概，但已经足够让人面红耳赤，心脏怦怦直跳。虽然他不是第一次与Clancy做这种事，之前的交易也有过之而无不及，但为何这一次，他总觉得有点不一样。努力想要记起其中的重要环节，却只是徒劳。  
他逐渐放弃思考，继续躺在Clancy的胸口上，安静地看对方睡着的样子。  
时间顷刻过得那么地慢，他听到对方心跳的声音，真切地在耳边响着。默默看着，渐渐出神，他不自禁地伸出手，指尖小心翼翼地触摸Clancy的脸——发梢、眉毛、眼眶、睫毛、鼻梁、唇尖、下颌，每一寸的轮廓都用心记着。  
眯了眼睛，他不禁去想这个漂亮的皮囊底下藏着的都是些什么淫秽的思想啊，坦坦荡荡说着不喜欢小男孩，却对他做尽羞耻事，情趣服装接二连三，说白了还不就是个变态。  
他的腰还在痛着，屁股里被操的感觉依然显赫，青年扁了嘴巴，坏心一起，想要拿手机拍下Clancy睡觉的模样却猛地记起手机不在身边。  
切。或者找天注册个账号去散播这家伙私底下是个喜欢玩年轻男孩子的大色狼好了。啊或者……拔掉他几根胡子、又或者趁现在用笔在他脸上画个鬼脸！  
以为自己想到了好点子，他立即四处张望有没有笔。就在床头柜上摆放着酒店提供的纸笔，他坏笑一声伸长手臂够到笔，但是在打开笔盖的一瞬，他就止住了动作。  
“……”看着Clancy的脸，他又怎么舍得下手。终于，他还是把笔放了回去，只是在Clancy的身上傻笑看着，在心中幻想这张如贵族俊美的脸庞被自己画成大花猫会是怎样。  
就在这时，那张如贵族俊美的脸庞张开了眼。  
Brya一愣，还没来得及反应，对方已经温柔地笑了开来，“早上好，甜心。在想什么恶作剧吗？”说罢，男人一个翻身，将这坏猫咪压在身下，男孩完全来不及阻止，亲吻便如细雨降临，落在脖颈、脸颊，然后缠绵地卷上嘴唇，啜吸嘴里的津液，将夜晚的暧昧延续。  
他无法反抗Clancy。早上的阳光透过落地窗柔柔地散漫室内，如同加上一层柔光滤镜一般，一切看起来都如此的迷醉，Clancy的重量、体温、霸道与温柔……全都如蜜糖和就酒精一样让他沉醉。  
当这悠长的早安吻结束，他不敢看去Clancy的眼睛。这样的感觉和之前的第二天早上都不一样，他无法解释这到底有什么不同，只是觉得若是再继续留在这里，他一定会变得更加糟糕。  
“早上好……我必须去拿回我的手机了。而且我的朋友还在等我。”  
说着，他便要下床。  
看到青年肩上与脖子遍布的吻痕，还有那欲离开的姿态，一刹间，男人胸口一紧，张臂从后抱住对方。  
灼热的气息喷洒在脖颈间，就如昨夜一样。  
“Bryan……还记得昨晚你说过什么吗？”  
带着一丝难辨的恐惧，Clancy低声问道。  
昨夜的片段掠过脑海，就算记得，他亦不愿去回想。  
“抱歉，我昨晚喝醉了，真的不记得。要是我说了冒犯的话……那也是酒后胡言，请你忘掉吧。”  
就像是抹去了你我之间分明界线的一夜，在清晨的来临，也终将只可过去。  
在浴室门关上的一刻，坐在床上的男人痛苦地捂住了脸。

在酒店门口Bryan看到等他等到睡着的Neil。摇醒了室友，他马上就拉着Neil上车尽快离开。  
向面色浮红的青年比比眼色，Neil故意调侃，“兄弟，昨晚过得怎样？”  
本以为Bryan会生气回骂，可他却一声不吭地望着窗外。  
“………”Neil不再多嘴，只拍拍他的肩，闭眼继续补眠。

 

 

下课铃响，坐在后排的青年把卫衣兜帽扣在脑袋上就准备收拾东西准备回家。收拾了一半，前面突然迎来几个人影。从兜帽的阴影里抬眼一看，是几个女生，至于是哪个班的就记不太清楚了。  
“有什么事吗？”闷闷地说着，从酒会回来起他的精神就有点萎靡不振。  
女生们细声斟酌着，终于派出一个代表。  
“Bryan，你去了上周末的酒会吗？”  
青年一颤，但马上就无异样，“什么酒会？”  
“就是那个……有很多名人去的……听说能靠身体攀上关系什么的……”  
“你听谁说的？”  
“呃……就是一个同校的朋友……她说看到你了，你还跟……一个人离开了……”  
冷冷看了女生一眼，青年不以为然地说，“你要是想打听消息，说看到我去了的那个人才是真的去过吧？”  
他的话让女生无法反驳。懒得再跟她们说，Bryan拿起书包便走。  
经过某条走廊时，他不住慢下脚步，往教授办公室的方向看去。他记得几次在这个转角遇到Clancy，不过这周Clancy没课，所以他是不可能在学校看到的。  
“…………”  
未明的心情占据了整个身体，他捉紧书包带子，加快步伐逃离。

 

吃了饭，洗过澡，他在床上打开笔电，随便点开一部老电影播放。熟悉的对白在身周萦绕，青年一头卷发未干就躺在床上，他拿起手机，随意地刷着推特。  
各种乱七八糟的东西刷过屏幕，他的心底似有一个细小的声音在叫唤。最后，他的手指不听使唤地在搜索栏习惯性地输入「Clancy Brown」，点进去那个人的主页查看。  
Clancy的头像映入眼中，他每一条推特的文字也掠过半睁的眼珠。  
讨论时事、棒球，或是搞笑的动物……看起来就和平常没什么两样。  
最新一条是今天下午发的，内容是讨论MBL最近的情况。看了眼发推时间，他才意识到今天已经是周五了。然而，他仍没有收到来自Clancy的电话或消息。  
他知道自己不应介意，更不应有任何期待。  
他和Clancy根本没有约定每周末都见面，这根本就不是约会，只是一场再简单不过的临时交易。他必须打起精神来，不能总是依赖Clancy给自己的援助。多找找试镜机会，或者找一个后备的金主……  
在为自己的想法感到悲哀时，他的房门被敲响。  
“进来吧。”  
Bryan关上手机屏幕并藏到枕头底下，穿着菠萝图案印花背心的Neil微笑地打开门，不客气地坐到青年的旁边。  
“怎样，心情有好点了吗？”  
“我没有心情不好啊。”  
Neil笑着点了点他的鼻子，用表情说着“你的一切都逃不过我法眼”，然后转过他的笔电咔擦咔擦地输入些什么。  
“我知道有什么能让你高兴起来。”  
按下回车键，Neil把屏幕转到他面前。Bryan狐疑地看去，屏幕上是一个未见过的网址，上面写着「急切招募青年男演员」。  
“我觉得这个挺适合你的，你可以去试试哦？”  
被Neil坑多了，Bryan必须亲自看看那到底是怎样的招募，真怕去到发现原来是GV男演员的试镜。  
草草一看，大概如下：  
讲述两个男孩之间互相吸引的禁忌之恋，招募主角男性2人，配角女性2人、男性4人，要求18-25岁之间，外貌靓丽，条件优秀者年龄可放宽。  
重要的一点！主角2人有较多的吻戏与少量的床戏，请接受的人才前来试镜。  
看完后，青年一脸欲言不语的表情看着Neil。  
室友眨眨眼睛，一副无辜状，“是时下流行的什么网络剧啦…小成本制作。但如果能在网路上火爆的话，也能拥有不少粉丝哦！而且最重要的是我觉得你这张小脸蛋真的超适合的啦~”  
不客气地揉揉Bryan的软脸蛋，Neil继续推荐，“而且你看！你已经习惯和男人亲热了吧，演这个绝对OK！哦不对，是简直不用演，来真的！”  
“……你不要整天都在增加我喜欢你的难度。”残忍地吐槽，Bryan拍开Neil的手认真看去招募信息。  
见他没有拒绝，Neil更是贴到旁边煽风点火，“别说我不照顾你，我打听到试镜的题目是‘调情’！这个你一定擅长！”  
Bryan翻了个白眼，“我最多也就会一点怎样满足心机中年的变态欲望罢了……调情什么的……”  
“嗯~！”忽地，旁边的人传来一声鼻音，Bryan奇怪地看过去，Neil正伸着舌头，而舌头上放着一颗曼妥思。  
“呃…嗯！”  
扬扬下巴，Neil挑衅一般地看着他。  
青年眯眯眼睛，知道对方想干什么。  
“别以为我不敢哦？”  
好像断定他不敢过来抢舌头上的糖一样，Neil眼神里生出些鄙视。就在他要收起舌头时，Bryan猛地亲了过来，舌头卷上薄荷糖，并携至他的口腔里，把清凉的味道带得满嘴都是。  
一番挑逗撩拨后，嘴里的曼妥思被Bryan抢走，青年若无其事地啃着糖，好像什么都没发生过一样继续浏览招募信息。  
被小可爱室友强吻了的Neil愣住了，好一会后才终于兴奋地扑过去把对方抱住并在床上打滚起来。  
“你一定能拿到那个角色的！”  
“放开啦！！！”

正当两个漂亮的青年在床上翻来滚去打闹时，枕头下传出久违的铃声。  
一听到手机响起，Bryan立即嫌弃一样地推开Neil，捉起手机就往房外跑。  
看着室友焦急的模样，Neil回味着刚才的吻，目光投到Bryan的笔电上。  
把招募页面存为书签，他看到刚才Bryan正播放着的电影——《肖申克的救赎》。  
哼~《肖申克的救赎》和《海绵宝宝》吗。  
Neil的嘴角抿起颇具深意的弧度，看来线索已经越来越多呢。


End file.
